In conventional calendered papermaking for providing papers used in printing, a fibrous web may prepared from an aqueous solids mixture which may comprise wood pulp and/or synthetic fibers along with various additives such as sizing agents, binders, fillers, pigments, etc. Sizing agents are used primarily to prevent excess penetration, wicking, spreading, resistance to blotting etc., of water or ink, and especially internal absorption of the water or ink by the resulting paper substrate. Such sizing agents may include “internal sizing” agents in which the sizing agent (e.g., an alkyl ketene dimer, an alkenyl succinic anhydride, etc.) is included, added, etc., during the papermaking process before a fibrous paper substrate is formed, as well as “surface sizing” agents (e.g., starch, styrene maleic anhydride copolymers, styrene acrylates, etc.) in which the sizing agent is applied on, added to, etc., the surface of formed fibrous paper substrate. The sized paper substrate may exhibit improved properties in terms of, for example, print density, because more of the dye or pigment present in the ink remains on the surface of the paper substrate, rather than being absorbed internally by the paper substrate.
In recent years, the use of ink-jet printing methods has been increasing at a rapid rate. Ink jet printing is a method for forming ink images on a paper substrate from deposited droplets of ink comprising dyes or pigments. This printing method enables high-speed and full-color printing to be achieved. In ink jet printing, the fine droplets of ink are sprayed or jetted from printing nozzles at a high speed so as to direct the ink droplets toward, and deposit these droplets on, the paper substrate to provide printed images on the paper substrate.
The ink used in ink jet printing may contain a large quantity of solvent. In the case of inks comprising pigments, the ink may also be in the form of a pigment emulsion. The presence of large quantities of solvent in the ink, or the use of pigment emulsions in the ink, may increase the dry time for the ink droplets deposited on the surface of the paper substrate, and may thus lead to, for example, smearing of the deposited ink droplets. Ink dry time may particularly increase when the ink droplets are deposited onto the surface of a paper substrate which has been treated with an internal and/or surface sizing agent.